totaldramaalphabetfandomcom-20200214-history
Alistair
Alistair Henry Charles Swan VIII, labelled the 'Upper Class Snob', is a contestant on Total Drama Alphabet and is a member of Team Amazon. Profile Alistair is used to living the good life. He's been taught that he's important, because he has money, and those without money only live to serve people like himself. But Alistair doesn't mind, so long as those beneath him remember their place in the world, and treat him with the respect he deserves. Personality Alistair is quite arrogant and not very friendly. He believes everyone else is below him because he is rich. He has also made some tastless jokes (like Hurricane Katrina) and he bullies Zack. Alistair however seems to be reasonably intelligent and also enjoys arguing with the girls, particularly Rachel. Coverage In A is for Arrival Alistair was the second to arrive and immediately complained that a peasant had arrived before him. When Candice arrived he stared at her chest and complimented her. As more contestants arrived he made rude or snappy remarks and occasionally bantered insults with Rachel. He got angry when Ophelia threw his pipe into the lake. In the first challenge Alistair went looking for boxes with Candice and Walter; he and Walter flirted with Candice though Alistair had much more tact than Walter did though in the confessional Alistair states he only likes Candice for her appearance. He took out a backup pipe though Walter found it disgusting and Candice asked him to put it out, which he did. Alistair, along with Walter, continued to help Candice after they found boxes though it was simply because he found her hot. Alistair was able to cross the finish line with his box and escaped a night in the punishment shack. He also complained tha the team names made no sense. He ended up on Team Amazon. In You cannot beat Air Man! Alistair didn't get a good night's sleep; mainly because of Rachel and Xuxa arguing over Frederique. In the confessional he wonders how Izzy had the 'audacity' to make them use sleeping bags. During the challenge he grows to dislike Katrina because she never has a bad thought about anyone. Later on he tries to sneak up on Lightning Man/Cody but is seen and zapped. He angrily asks how he could be out when only three shots hit him and he still had nine bars of energy (each shot was supposed to deplete one bar of life). Despite being eliminated from the challenge Alistair was safe for another day because Team Amazon finished in first place. In A little help Alistair truly becomes enemies with Katrina; when he finds out she is richer he gets angry and looks as though 'his brain broke'. For the challenge Alistair picked Lindsay as his favorite because 'she's smokin' but was instead given Sadie. He was disgusted by this but Katie 'set him straight'. Alistair pushed Sadie over the cliff in the first part fo the challenge only for Katie to kick him in the nuts and push him off the cliff; this meant Alistair qualified. Alistair survived the miniature awake-a-thon a well with little difficulty and though that George complimenting Danielle was well played. During the final part of the challenge, hide and seek, he wouldn't let Sadie suggest a place to hide and was found quickly. As Team Amazon lost the challenge Alistair was up for elimination. He wasted no time in rallying the other guys to vote off Katrina. He also locked Zack in the punishment shack when he noticed him watching them. When Walter was voted off he was angry and shocked. Ironically if Alistair hadn't locked Zack in the Punishment Shack Katrina would have been voted off, or at least tied with Walter. In C Is For Dr. Clause Alistair was annoyed that Frederique woke him up after discovering that Xuxa was in his sleeping bag. In the confessional he wished the girls would have voted off Frederique instead of Walter since he wouldn't have woken up screaming. He got even more annoyed when Rachel came in and tried to flirt with Frederique. During the challenge Alistair didn't do much but he was enjoying the tormenting Xuxa was doing to Frederique. Alistair was safe from elimination thanks to Xuxa winning the challenge. In Food So Plastic, It's Fantastic Alistair was making fun of Xuxa for acting like a seal and saying a side sarcastic remark to Rachel about her saying he's the immature one. Alistair also told Frederique to insult Xuxa and then said no one likes her, however when Frederique taunted to Rachel about voting off Xuxa Alistair wanted to vote off Katrina, even thought he hates Xuxa watching her is funny while watching Katrina isn't. At the Challenge Alistair didn't do anything because he doesn't cook and refused to do so, though he said he would let 'that stupid kid' out of the punishment shack to help him,though he didn't care about him and didn't know it was Zack. He also got into an argument with Rachel about Katrina's mental health. Later when Zack came by to join the team, Alistair was mad at him after "taking care of him", he then got into another argument with Katrina and Rachel. Because of Katrina sabotaging the challenge, Team Amazon loses. Later Alistair voted for Katrina along with Frederique and Percy, he was safe from elimination but Frederique was voted off and he was angry again. In Factor Phobia Alistair is forced by Rain to admit his fear; he says being poor. He also didn't care that he and Percy kicked Zack out but Rain forced them to let Zack sleep with them and to leave him alone. In the confessional listair is furious at how Rain treated him and most of the confessional is cut off. When Mallory arrived and joined Team Amazon, Alistair is pretty sure that everyone on the team would vote her off next. He doesn't do anything in the challenge but is safe from elimination due to his team coming in second. In Stop That Pigeonholed Villain! Alistair notices the conflict between Mallory and Katrina. He pretends to be nice with her to not only gain an ally, but also find out what happened between the two of them. During the challenge, Alistair fought against Hank and was able to give him a black eye. In the end his team came in second place due to Todd throwing it for his own team to win. In My Life As A Teenage Health Nut Alistair pretends to care about the treatment of the chickens to Mallory to gain sympathy, in the confessional he doesn't care how or where he gets his chicken and as long as he gets it he's happy. Alistair is safe from elimination due to his team killing slightly more chickens than Team Himalayas. In Triskaidekaphobia Alistair pretends to be friendly with Zack in order to gain an ally in Mallory, though he gets annoyed by Percy saying he's just doing it to "get in Mallory's pants". He also calls Izzy a 'dick' when the challenge is announced. At the phobia challenge, Alistair gets angry that Lindsey keeps calls him "Allison". He also tells a dirty joke but Mallory gets him to apologise. He also gets Rachel to yell at him. Since Alistair's fear is 'being poor' Lindsay drops his wallet named "Victoria" into a fire, Alistair jumps over the fire to rescue it, only to find out it was a fake. Alistair doesn't get a point for his team. After Percy fails his challenge he sighs in the confessional about not getting Katrina voted off next time. When Heather brought out a puppy Rachel was petting it and he called it disgusting (Rachel not the dog) to which Mallory agrees. When the puppy chases Katrina, Alistair calls it fun and gets some popcorn. Team Amazon lost the challenge so Alistair was up for elimination. He votes for Katrina because it's a small step to destroy Rachel's "empire", but instead Percy is eliminated. In Sandcastle Hassle Alistair was annoyed that the challenge was building sandcastles. He makes a little castle in the sand saying "I did my part, if we lose, it's one of your faults". He then gets into another argument with Rachel but gets annoyed that she doesn't want to fight due to the fact that Katrina was kidnapped. He then went off to take a nap. He also didn;t care that Mallory was missing. Alistair was safe from elimination thanks to Xuxa (and some help with Zack) for winning the challenge. In Talent Trouble, Izzy rides Alistair like a horse much to his annoyance and anger. He gets even more pissed off when Danielle eats "clarice", his pipe (it makes sense in context). When acts are being picked Alistair is told by Rachel that he is sitting out which he is happy about; he then leaves to take a nap. Alistair later watches the talent show but remains silent. Team Amazon wins and Alistair is safe. In Unfair Funfair Alistair subtley manipulates Xuxa into going after Hank saying that the 'far obnoxious girl' everyone hates and the 'wimpy sexist boy' everyone hates would be a good match. He says he is sometimes "too nice for his own good". During the challenge Alistair puts on a Rachel mask while picking on Zack to hide his identity. Team Amazon wins again and Alsiatir is safe once more. Trivia *Alistair has named his wallet Victoria; he might have chosen this name because 'Victoria' is an upper class name. **He also named his pipe Clarice. *Alistair is the first male to arrive on the Island. Gallery Alistair oc for tdabc by cragmiteblaster.png|CragmiteBlaster's drawing of Alistair in MS paint. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Team Amazon